New Mews
by Fabinho Uchiha
Summary: Eles são apenas três adolescentes que achavam que a hora de lutar não chegaria...mas agora chegou! Um péssimo sumário...pra variar Primeira fic n.n, sem contar o título tosco
1. Chapter 1

**Agradeço a minha amiga Chibi Haru-chan 17 por me ajudar a escrever e betar a minha fic...valeu pirralha! \o/**

* * *

O tempo havia passado e a Terra vivia em paz constante.

As antigas gatinhas estavam crescidas e algumas...até mesmo casadas.

**Ichigo: **A mew líder agora estava casada com Kishu. Isso mesmo. depois de muito tempo e muito insistência das amigas, admitira que o amava. Amor que resultou em seu único filho chamado **Kyoke**. Já que seu pai era Kishu, ele tinha alguns poderes de alien.

**Nome**: Kyoke.  
**Idade**: 16 anos.  
**Aniversário**: 2 de Janeiro.  
**Signo**: Capricórnio.  
**Série: **2º ano do ensino médio.  
**Cabelo**: castanho avermelhado, curto e espetado. Nunca arrumados. Com fios e mechas rebeldes que insistem em ficar em pé.  
**Olhos**: Dourados. Vívidos e chamativos, bastante expressivos e inocentes.  
**Aparência**: pele branca, alto, para a sua idade.  
**Personalidade**: Brincalhão, meio tapado e animado, nunca está de mal-humor, chega a ser o mais inocente entre os amigos.

**Zakuro**: A mais velha também se casara, e para surpresa de todos, com Sardon. Também tinha apenas um filho, chamado **Sakai**, que, como Kyoke, também tinha alguns poderes de alien.

**Nome**: Sakai.  
**Idade**: 16 anos.  
**Aniversário**: 19 de Setembro.  
**Signo**: Virgem.  
**Série**: 2º ano B, do ensino médio.  
**Cabelo**: cinza-escuro, um pouco compridos, chegando aos ombros, lisos, desarrumados e rebeldes.  
**Olhos**: azuis como safiras, amendoados, inexpressivos e gelados.  
**Aparência**: Pele pálida, muito pálida, também é alto, possui um brinco na orelha direita, prateado.  
**Personalidade**: esperto e racional, não é de se soltar muito perto de desconhecidos, mas entre amigos é mais animado, meio tímido perto das garotas. Irônico, cínico, seco e tirado.

**Retatsu**: Essa estava morando em Hokkaido, estava solteira e gostava muito disso. Para ela, homens só traziam dor de cabeça.

**Purin**: Também solteira. Não era muito de namorar e não queria se prender a alguém, pelo menos...por enquanto.

**Minto**: Essa se casou e com Ryou, mas depois de muita luta, pois ambos não queriam admitir que se gostavam, mas no fim deu tudo certo, tinham até uma filha a qual chamara **Tayra**.

**Nome**: Tayra.  
**Idade**: 14 anos  
**Aniversário**: 18 de Agosto.  
**Signo**: Leão.  
**Série**: 8ª série.  
**Cabelo**: loiro, bem comprido, chegando na cintura, com uma franja que contorna o rosto, a maioria das vezes está solto, ou preso em uma longa trança. No sol, chega aparecer dourado, como ouro.  
**Olhos**: Bicolores, o esquerdo é cor de mel e o direito azul-céu, vívidos e expressivos. Sempre quentes e alegres.  
**Aparência**: rosto angelical, pele branca, é baixinha e magra, mas já possui curvas bem definidas.  
**Personalidade**: Temperamental, mas tem espirito de mãe e cuida dos amigos, uma mania que cativa qualquer um, explosiva e exigente, esperta e travessa, tirada, cínica, mas também bem energética e bem-humorada. Só nunca a tirem do sério.

**Keiichiro**: Solteiro, morava sozinho e continuava no Café, juntamente com Ryou.

* * *

Já era tarde e Sakai, Kyoke e Tayra estavam juntos na casa de Zakuro, no quarto do rapaz, jogando video game. 

**Sakai**: Desista Tayra, não vou deixar você ganhar dessa vez!

**Tayra**: Tente a sorte onii-chan!

**Kyoke**: Desista, Sakai, a Tayra nunca perde nesse troço. –cansado.

**Sakai**: Mas dessa vez... –ele perde – Eu perco...de novo ¬¬

**Tayra**: Revanche?

**Kyoke**: Qual é Tayra?! Agora eu vou jogar!

**Tayra**: Tá, tá bom...podem jogar, minhas mãos já doem mesmo. –ela se levanta do chão, e assenta-se no sofá.

A porta do quarto se abre e Zakuro entra, sorrindo. Ela observa os meninos e se vira para a loira.

**Zakuro**: Tayra!

**Tayra**: Oi, tia Zakuro? –se virando para a porta.

**Zakuro**: Venha, vamos ensaiar a música nova!

**Kyoke(jogando)**: Podemos ouvir?

**Tayra**: Não! –ela pula do sofá e corre até Zakuro.

**Sakai**: Como sempre... –revirando os olhos.

**Zakuro**: Por que não os deixa te ouvir, Tayra? Afinal...tem uma banda juntos.

**Kyoke**: Uma banda que nunca ensaia junto.

**Sakai**: Tem razão.

**Tayra**: Ahhh...mas eu tenho vergonha de cantar na frente deles.

**Kyoke**: Tayra, deixa de frescura! A gente te conhece desde que você era um bebê!

**Sakai**: Somos praticamente irmãos e você sente vergonha da gente??

**Tayra**: Tá, tá bom. Podem vir.

Eles largaram o video game na hora e se levantaram.

**Kyoke**: Então vamos!

Zakuro sorriu e os levou até o pequeno estúdio que tinha em casa. Eles entraram, prepararam tudo. Tayra pegou um violão e foi até a outra sala(vocês sabem como é um estúdio não é? Eu não sei explicar direito x.x).

**Zakuro**: Pronta?

A loira concordou com a cabeça.

**Zakuro**: Então...vai!

A pequena sorriu e começou a tocar.

**Tayra**: _**I've been awake for a while now  
**__**you've got me feelin like a child now  
**__**cause every time i see your bubbly face  
**__**i get the tinglies in a silly place  
**__(Eu estou acordada há algum tempo agora  
__Você fez com que eu me sentisse como uma criança agora  
__Porque toda vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado  
__Eu sinto um arrepio num lugar bobo)_

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos. Jamais imaginaram que a amiga cantava tão bem. E tocava bem também. Não saia do ritmo e sua voz era boa de se ouvir. Sorriram e continuaram a escutar.

**Tayra: **_**It starts in my toes  
**__**makes me crinkle my nose  
**__**where ever it goes i always know  
**__**that you make me smile  
**__**please stay for a while now  
**__**just take your time  
**__**where ever you go  
**__(Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
__Me faz enrugar o nariz  
__Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
__Que você me faz sorrir  
__Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
__Não tenha pressa  
__Em qualquer lugar que você vá)_

**Tayra: **_**The rain is fallin on my window pane  
**__**but we are hidin in a safer place  
**__**under the covers stayin dry and warm  
**__**you give me feelins that i adore  
**__(A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela  
__Mas nós estamos nos escondendo em um lugar seguro  
__Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes  
__Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro)_

**Tayra: **_**It starts in my toes  
**__**makes me crinkle my nose  
**__**where ever it goes i always know  
**__**that you make me smile  
**__**please stay for a while now  
**__**just take your time  
**__**where ever you go  
**__(Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
__Me faz enrugar o nariz  
__Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
__Que você me faz sorrir  
__Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
__Não tenha pressa  
__Em qualquer lugar que você vá)_

**Tayra: **_**What am i gonna say  
**__**when you make me feel this way  
**__**I just...mmmmmmmmmmm  
**__(O que eu vou dizer  
__Quando você faz com que eu me sinta desse jeito?  
__Eu apenas...)_

**Tayra: **_**It starts in my toes  
**__**makes me crinkle my nose  
**__**where ever it goes i always know  
**__**that you make me smile  
**__**please stay for a while now  
**__**just take your time  
**__**where ever you go  
**__(Começa na ponta dos meus pés  
__Me faz enrugar o nariz  
__Para onde for, eu sempre sei  
__Que você me faz sorrir  
__Por favor, fique por um instante agora  
__Não tenha pressa  
__Em qualquer lugar que você vá)_

**Tayra: **_**I've been asleep for a while now  
**__**You tucked me in just like a child now  
**__**Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
**__**Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth  
**__(Já faz um tempo que eu adormeci  
__Você me cobriu como uma criança agora  
__Porque toda vez que você me segura em seus braços  
__Eu fico confortável o bastante para sentir o seu  
__Calor)_

**Tayra: **_**It starts in my soul  
**__**And I lose all control  
**__**When you kiss my nose  
**__**The feelin shows  
**__**Cause you make me smile  
**__**Baby just take your time  
**__**Holdin me tight  
**__(Começa na minha alma  
__E eu perco todo o controle  
__Quando você beija o meu nariz  
__O sentimento aparece  
__Porque você me faz sorrir  
__Baby, não se apresse  
__Enquanto você me abraça forte)_

**Tayra: **_**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
**__**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go...  
**__(Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer  
__lugar que você vá...  
__Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer  
__lugar que você vá...)_

A loira terminou e sorriu. Se levantou da cadeira aonde estava e saiu da pequena sala aonde estava.

**Tayra**: Como fui?

**Zakuro**: Perfeita! Como sempre! –ela sorri, mas seu celular começa a tocar. Ela pede licença e vai atender, se afastando dos três.

**Tayra**: O que acharam, meninos?

**Sakai**: Estou...chocado.

**Kyoke**: Cara...você canta muito bem! Agora sim a banda tem futuro!

**Tayra**: Bom saber! –faz pose de nice guy.

Zakuro volta, mas com um semblante sério.

**Sakai**: O que foi mãe?

**Zakuro**: os três, para o carro...vamos para o Café, é sério.

Eles nem sequer discutiram e foram juntamente com a mulher para a garagem.

* * *

No Café. 

**Ryou**: A Zakuro está vindo e está trazendo-os.

**Keiichiro**: Que bom.

**Ryou**: Vamos mesmo fazer isso? Não sabemos o quão os DNAs deles são diferentes.

**Keiichiro**: É o único jeito.

**Kishu**: Não podemos lutar...dessa vez, os inimigos serão mais fortes.

**Ichigo**: Mas são nossos filhos...

**Ryou**: Não temos escolha. Falaremos com eles.

Ficaram em silêncio e pouco tempo depois, a porta do Café se abriu e Zakuro entrou, acompanhada pelos três.

**Kyoke**: Qual é a parada?

**Kishu**: A "parada" é que chegou a vez de vocês lutarem!

**Kyoke**: O.O

**Sakai**: Nem vem!

**Tayra**: Tá falando sério? Oo

**Kishu**: Estou...novos ciniclons estão na Terra e vocês são os únicos que possuem força o suficiente para lutarem.

**Sakai**: Eu não vou!

**Kyoke**: E eu também não! Nem sequer sei lutar! Só apanhar!

**Tayra**: EU VOU!

**Sakai e Kyoke**: OO M-mas Tayra...

**Ryou**: Que vergonha vocês dois em? Até a Tayra tem coragem.

**Tayra**: Ah, vamos lá rapazes! Ou vão me deixar sozinha nessa? –ela faz carinha de dó.

**P. Keiichiro, Kishu, Ryou e Sardon**: Eu te amo, Tayra.

**Sakai**: Aiai pirralha, você nos mete em cada uma...

**Kyoke**: Vamos nessa né...não podemos deixar você ir sozinha.

**Keiichiro: **Então...se preparem. –ele pega um negócio parecido com um revólver.

**Sakai**: Vai nos matar agora? ¬¬

**Keiichiro**: Sakai ¬¬

**Sakai**: Que é? Também posso me divertir sendo sarcástico.

**Ryou**: Prontos?

**Kyoke**: Talvez...

**Tayra**: PRONTA!!

**Sakai**: Vai logo u.u

Keiichiro atira e uma luz vermelha acerta os três amigos, mas depois...

Tayra estava completamente tonta e tropeçava nos próprios pés.

Kyoke estava que nem um bêbado que nem sequer conseguia ficar em pé.

Sakai estava mais pálido do já era, e tremia.

**Ryou**: Vocês estão bem?

**Sakai**: Eu pareço bem? –tremendo.

Aos poucos, cada um vai melhorando, e se assentam em algumas cadeiras, mas Tayra assenta no meio dos rapazes, na mesa.

**Tayra**: E agora?

**Keiichiro**: Bem...agora vocês já possuem suas marcas...

**Tayra**: Aonde? –ela começa a procurar, olhando o corpo. Ela puxa a gola da blusa pra frente e cora – Achei...

**Kyoke**: Deixa eu ver?

**Sakai(soca Kyoke)**: Para com isso! Procura a sua que você vê!

**Kyoke**: Tá bom... –procurando – Achei! –aponta o tornozelo.

**Sakai**: A minha tá aqui... –aponta o ombro.

**Ryou**: Muito bem... para se transformarem...precisam dizer Mew Mew o nome Metamorfose, entendido?

Os três concordam com a cabeça.

**Tayra**: Mas quais são os nossos DNAs?

**Sardon**: Só saberemos quando vocês se transformarem.

**Kyoke**: E como vamos saber aonde estão os tais predadores? Na hora de lutar?

**Kishu**: Com isso. –ele põe em cima da mesa, algo parecido com uma bolinha negra, mas...essa pequena bolinha se mexe toda, revelando um pequeno coelho negro, com longas orelha que chegavam até suas patas traseiras. Possuía olhos cor de rubi. Era, aos olhos de Tayra, fofo.

**Tayra**: Que gracinhaa! –olhinhos brilhando.

**Kishu**: Nós o criamos.

**Ryou**: Seu nome é Yue.

**Zakuro**: Ele ficará lá em casa, então é bom se dar bem com ele Sakai.

**Sakai**: Ah, que maravilha ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Podemos ir agora?

**Ichigo**: Podem...só tomem cuidado.

**Kyoke**: Tá, tá...tanto faz. –se levantando e puxando Tayra pela mão, já que a loira não conseguia tirar os olhos do pequeno coelho, mas corando levemente ao fazer isso.

**Sardon**: Levem o Yue...ele pode ser útil.

**Tayra**: Oba! –ela se solta de Kyoke e pega o coelho no colo, deixando-o contente.

**Sakai**: Anda, Tayra.

**Tayra**: Tô indo! –ela corre até os rapazes e saem do Café.

**Kyoke**: Isso vai ser um saco...

**Sakai**: Concordo...vamos nos dar mal.

**Tayra**: Iiii...deixem de chatice! Pensem positivo! Vai ser demais! –ela falava com os olhos brilhando.

**Kyoke**: Se não fosse por você Tayra, eu não lutava.

**Sakai**: Nem eu.

**Tayra**: É, eu sei que sou a favorita do grupo. – fazendo cara de "eu já sabia".

**Sakai**: Que menina modesta ¬¬

**Tayra**: Mas é verdade, não é?

**Kyoke**: Quem sabe? –dando de ombros.

Do nada, Yue pula do colo de Tayra e aponta pra frente, seus olhos brilhando muito.

**Yue**: Predador! Predador!

**Kyoke**: Ahh...qual é?! Agora?

**Tayra**: Legal!

Eles correm, seguindo o coelho até uma floresta, correram um pouco mais e encontraram um urso gigante, e um ciniclon ao seu lado. Ele tinha cabelos negros, presos num fino rabo de cavalo que ia até a cintura, olhos de íris violeta e era muito pálido. Alto, mais do que Sakai e Kyoke, e sua roupa era totalmente preta.

**Sakai**: Legal...vamos morrer na primeira luta ¬¬

**Tayra**: Sakai!

**Sakai**: Só disse a verdade, oras.

**Kyoke**: Como é que era mesmo? Pra se transformar?

**Ciniclon**: Achei que encontraria pessoas experientes, mas o que encontro são três fedelhos.

**Tayra**: Quem é fedelho, seu orelha de coelho duma figa?? –nervosa.

**Sakai**: Quando eu falo que ela é temperamental você nem acredita. –revirando os olhos.

**Ciniclon**: Então me faça mudar de idéia pirralha.

**Tayra**: Como quiser! Mew Mew Tayra Metamorfose!

Toca uma música parecida com "Baby Love" da Nicole Scherzinger e começa a transformação.  
Tayra está encolhida, flutuando, os cabelos esvoaçando, e então ela sorri, fazendo o corpo inteiro brilhar.  
Ela se ergue e ergue as mãos, entrelaçando-as e virando o rosto para o lado. e então uma faixa branca a envolve no tórax até antes do umbigo, em seguida, apareceu um colete de couro branco, com decote em V, com as costas cheia de fios entrelaçados, mas era aberto na barriga, de modo que mais parecia um top, pois só cobria os seios. Ela sorriu e rodopiou. O cabelo foi se tornando branco, e novamente, uma faixa branca enrolou-se nas suas pernas, formando um pequeno short de cintura baixa, que nem sequer chegava no meio das coxas.  
Ela então se abaixou, fazendo um par de asas alvas aparecerem e a fecharem. Quando se abriram, Tayra abriu os olhos, o esquerdo dourado e o direito negro como ônix. Usava uma saia curta e completamente aberta dos dois lados, que chegava até os joelhos, por cima do short e no decote do colete, eles puderam ver, no seio esquerdo a marca dela. Uma pequena asa branca. Ela sorriu e terminou a transformação.

**Kyoke**: Uau... –olha de cima a baixo.

**Tayra**: Gostei! –se observando.

**Sakai**: Você é um pombo?

Não devia ter dito aquilo. Uma veia pulsou na testa dela, e a loira quase pulou em cima do amigo.

**Tayra**: Pombo o caramba! Sou uma águia! Ora essa...pomba... –indignada.

**Ciniclon**: Até que você ficou uma gracinha nessa roupa...

**Tayra**: Como é que é?? Oo

**Ciniclon**: Isso mesmo gracinha... - ele se teletransporta para perto dela, segurando seu queixo. – Nossa...correção...muito linda, isso sim!

Kyoke e Sakai abafaram o riso, enquanto os olhos de Tayra emitiam um brilho assassino. Ela deu um tapa na mão dele e o encarou ameaçadoramente.

**Tayra**: Sai pra lá, tio!

**Ciniclon**: Ahh que gracinha a pirralha. Uma pirralha que logo, logo vai me implorar um beijo.

**Tayra**: Tá, quando eu fizer isso já vou estar no estado de insanidade avançado!!

**Kyoke**: Xii...arranjou um pretendente sério, em Tayra?

**Tayra**: Mais uma palavra sobre isso Kyoke, e eu juro que arranco sua língua fora! Agora...dá pra VOCÊS SE TRANSFORMAREM CARAMBA!

**Sakai**: Tá, tá bom. Mew Mew Sakai Metamorfose!

Uma luz prateada o envolveu e uma música parecida com "Into the Night" do Santana com Chad Kroeger começou a tocar. O rapaz estava em pé enquanto luzes prateadas e negras cortavam o local. Do nada, ele começou a correr e as luzes o seguiam colando em seu corpo.  
Ele usava regata cinza-prateada e rasgada em vários lugares, uma calça de um cinza mais escuro, também rasgada, e nos pés, tênis prateados.  
Ele deu um mortal pra frente, e ao cair, agachado, um par de orelhas cinzas e uma cauda longa apareceram. Ele se levantou e abriu os olhos, que agora estavam de um dourado incrível. Tinha caninos afiados, nos pulsos, munhequeiras brancas. A cauda longa se enroscou na sua pele e ele sorriu sarcástico.

**Kyoke**: Hum...você é um cachorro? –observa.

**Sakai**: Cachorro é a sua vó caramba!

**Tayra**: Você tá parecendo uma raposa ou coisa do gênero.

**Sakai**: Já que os dois tem sérios problemas de visão eu falo...sou um lobo!

**Kyoke**: Um lobo branco?

**Tayra**: Cinzento não? –observando, mais de perto.

**Sakai**: Ao menos a Tayra percebe ù.ú

**Kyoke**: Desculpe se não sei muito sobre animais ¬¬ –irônico.

**Tayra**: Fica quieto e se transforma de uma vez, ora bolas.

**Kyoke**: Tá! Mew Mew Kyoke Metamorfose!

Uma música parecida com "Bleeding Heart" do Angra começa a tocar, enquanto o corpo de Kyoke era envolto por uma faixa negra.  
Ele deu um mortal pra trás, e nas mãos apareceram luvas negras e de couro, sem dedos, suas unhas se transformaram em garras negras. Ele caiu em pé, mas se agachou, e ao olhar pra frente, seu olhos mudaram para um vermelho rubi, mas continuavam inocentes. No topo de sua cabeça um par de orelhas negras. Ele se encolheu todo e seu cabelo foi se tingindo de negro, com pequenos reflexos cor de sangue.  
E ele então se levantou e rodopiou para o lado, fazendo sua bermuda que chegava nas canelas, negras e com rasgados no joelhos aparecessem, juntamente com sua cauda longa e negra.  
Usava também coturnos, com correntes e uma regata preta com três cortes verticais no meio.

**Tayra**: Você é um gato?

**Sakai**: Acho que uma mula combinaria melhor u.u

**Kyoke**: Engraçadinho ¬¬

**Tayra**: Acorda Kyoke! Que raios de bicho você é?

**Kyoke**: Pantera Negra Kyoke se apresentando, capitã! –sorrindo.

**Ciniclon**: Hum...uma pomba, um vira-lata e um gatinho de estimação...tsc, tsc...me desapontaram pirralhos.

Os três cerraram os olhos, nervosos, enquanto as veias pulsavam em suas testas.

**Tayra**: Você vai ver o que a pomba pode fazer!!! –ela alça vôo e parte pra cima dele.

**Ciniclon**: Perai gatinha! –ele se teletransporta e a abraça por trás. – Sei que quer ficar comigo...mas primeiro...derrote meu predador...quero uma namorada forte.

Tayra ficou roxa...de raiva, e abriu as asas na cara dele, fazendo-o comer algumas penas.

**Sakai**: Ah...digam a primeira coisa que vier na cabeça!

**Kyoke**: Tipo...peixe grelhado? –com o dedo na boca, olhando para o céu, viajando.

Sakai pega uma pequena pedra e taca na cabeça do amigo.

**Sakai**: Kyoke! ò.ó

**Kyoke**: Que foi? Eu tô com fome, oras u.u –ele dá de ombros.

**Tayra**: Leque! –um leque tamanho médio apareceu nas mãos dela, era alvo e parecia inofensivo – Tempestade Negra!! –milhares de penas afiadas foram em direção ao ciniclon, o cortando, alguns cortes mais fundos.

**Ciniclon**: Hum...boa tentativa gatinha. Predador, ataque!!

O urso pulou de uma vez em cima de Tayra, assustada, a menina se encolheu toda. O resultado disso foi que o predador a mordeu com força na asa e a jogou no chão.

**Ciniclon**: Que peninha...minha gatinha não é forte o suficiente para agüentar isso.

**Tayra**: Cala...a...BOCA!! –ela enfiou as garras no focinho do urso que a soltou na hora. Olhou para as asas que estavam tingidas de sangue e cerrou os olhos de dor, e ao abri-los, estavam perigosamente assassinos.

**Kyoke**: Garras! Garras da Morte! –ele pulou em cima do urso e cortou-lhe as costas, fazendo o sangue tingir o pelo dele.

**Sakai**: Espada! Espada de Gelo! –ele avançou e perfurou a espada exatamente onde Kyoke havia arrancado um pedaço e destruiu o predador. Antes que o infusor pudesse escapar, Yue o matou a dentadas.

**Ciniclon**: Bem gatinha, nos veremos na próxima.

**Tayra**: Espero realmente que não ¬¬

**Ciniclon**: Ah...vai mesmo fazer isso com seu futuro namorado?

**Kyoke**: Ao menos é namorado e não marido.

**Ciniclon**: Ué...precisamos nos conhecer melhor antes de casarmos...se é que você me entende...

Tayra ficou vermelha e dessa vez, de vergonha.

**Tayra**: Ora seu...!

**Ciniclon**: Aé...já ia me esquecendo...meu nome é Kayuki...nos veremos depois minha lindinha. –ele desaparece.

Sakai e Kyoke se aproximaram da amiga.

**Sakai**: Você tá legal?

**Tayra**: Tô sim...eu cicatrizo rápido. –ela aponta para o machucado que estava quase se fechando. Yue se aproximou dela e passou suas patinhas pelo ferimento, o fechando.

**Tayra**: Acho que esqueceram de mencionar que o Yue é bom com curas ¬¬

**Kyoke**: É, eles devem ter esquecido esse pequeno detalhe ¬¬

**Sakai**: Anda, vamos embora!

Eles voltaram ao normal e seguiram caminho até suas casas.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Reviews? Onegai? Um autor sempre fica feliz ao ver escrito ao lado do título "_Reviews"_ não sejam mals n.n"**

**Fabinho Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betada por Chibi Haru-chan17 se tiver algum erro...culpe ela u.u**

* * *

De manhã.

**Minto**: Tayra! Tayra! – sacolejando a menina que dormia profundamente.

**Tayra**: Mais dois meses mãe! –ela ignora a mãe completamente e se vira pro canto, enfiando a cabeça debaixo dos travesseiros que dormia.

**Minto**: Tayra!! Acorda agora!! Os meninos já estão ai pra te buscar!!

**Tayra**: Que meninos? –abrindo um dos olhos e encarando a mãe, com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

**Minto**: Os No Many Questions! –irônica.

Tayra se levantou num pulo.

**Tayra**: AHHHHHHH!! NO MANY QUESTIONS???

**Minto**: Tayra...eu tô brincando...é claro que é o Kyoke e o Sakai.

A menina fechou a cara.

**Tayra**: Nunca brinque com minha banda favorita!

**Minto**: Depois você me ameaça, agora levanta daí! Anda logo!

**Tayra**: Sim, madame! –subindo na cama e fazendo uma reverencia.

**Minto**: Não enrole, pomba!

**Tayra**: Pomba é a vó!

**Minto**: Kyoke me disse que você estava igualzinha uma pomba ontem. Tanto ele quanto Sakai acharam isso.

**Tayra**: Eles vão ver a pomba comedora de panteras e de lobos daqui a pouco! –ela murmura, assassina, assentando-se na cama e tirando o pijama.

**Minto**: Certo, certo...ande! –ela sai do quarto.

Tayra se troca e coloca o típico uniforme de sua escola, saia de prega vermelha com a blusa de marinheiro branca. Meias três quartos e os sapatos pretos. Levantou-se, arrumou a cama e desceu escada correndo.

**Ryou**: Não vai tomar café? –vendo a filha se despedir da mãe.

**Tayra**: Hoje não! Não quero deixar Sakai e Kyoke me esperando! –sorrindo.

**Ryou**: É minha impressão ou tem cheiro de romance no ar? ¬¬

**Tayra**: Para!! –ela cora – Até parece! Eles são como irmãos pra mim!

**Ryou**: A, sim, claro...e galinhas possuem dentes ¬¬

**Tayra**: Talvez uma galinha predador tenha u.u –dando de ombros.

**Ryou**: Tá, tá, anda! Seus namorados estão te esperando!

**Tayra**: PAI!!

Ryou ri da cara da filha. Era muito engraçado vê-la vermelha daquele jeito.

**Minto**: Ignore as provocações do seu pai e vai logo, você já está atrasada!

**Tayra**: Hai! Tchau!! –ela sai correndo para fora de casa, e encontra os amigos com o uniforme. Mas o masculino era diferente, era azul escuro.

**Tayra**: Ohayoo!

**Sakai**: Hã? –ele olha pra trás e vê a loira – Ohayoo senhorita dorminhoca!

**Kyoke**: O que foi dessa vez? O despertador não tocou?

**Tayra**: Como sempre... –rindo.

**Sakai**: É capaz dela sequer colocar pilhas nele ¬¬

**Tayra**: Como adivinhou? ó.ò

**Sakai**: Tava na cara ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Vamos indo! Antes que o portão feche!

Eles saem correndo em direção a escola, mas como agora eram mews, eram bem mais rápidos do que o normal, e chegaram rapidamente.

**Tayra**: Boa aula pra vocês onii-chans! –correndo até o segundo andar.

**Sakai**: Pra você também, pomba!

**Tayra**: Vai se... – ela começa, mas alguém tampa sua boca.

**Menina**: Já começou a falar essas coisas logo cedo?

Tayra encarou a menina e seus olhos brilharam. Era Holly. Uma das melhores amigas da loira. Tinha cabelos curtos e espetados, totalmente bagunçados, negros, olhos verdes sempre contornados por uma maquiagem pesada...era digamos...toda louca.

**Tayra**: HOLLY!!!

**Sakai**: E ai?

**Kyoke**: Como você tá?

Os dois tinham meio que...pavor da morena. Ela realmente assustava...especialmente quando queria.

**Holly**: Os dois marmanjos ai estão controlando os hormônios?

**Tayra**: Como é que é? -.-"

**Holly**: Isso ai! –ela abraça Tayra – Não quero esses marmanjos se aproveitando de você, Tayra!

**P. Sakai e Kyoke**: Com você por perto...nem chegamos perto dela...

**Tayra**: O que é isso Holly...eles são como irmãos pra mim!

**Holly**: Mas como todos os homens, possuem hormônios incontroláveis.

**Sakai**: Ah...McPerckson...nunca faríamos isso com ela u.u"""

**Holly**: Vocês são homens...mesmo que a tenham conhecido quando pequenos...continuam sendo homens e ela uma mulher...

**Kyoke**: Fica fria Holly...vamos nos controlar... –gota.

**Holly**: Bom mesmo...agora anda ai pirralha...vamos pra sala...larguei a Yuna lá...e você sabe como ela odeia que a gente demore.

**Tayra**: Ô se sei u.u

**Holly**: Até mais meninos u.u

**Sakai e Kyoke**: Até...o.o

Nisso, os dois rumaram para o terceiro andar em silêncio, mas no meio do caminho, se separaram, pois Kyoke era o segundo ano A, e Sakai do B.

* * *

Na oitava série.

**Holly**: E então baixinha, como foi de férias?

**Tayra**: Ah, o mesmo de sempre...

**Holly**: Grudada naqueles seres lotados de hormônios... –olhos em chamas.

**Tayra**: Você tem que parar com essa mania, Holly...eles são meus melhores amigos...jamais fariam isso comigo.

**Holly**: Mas se fizerem...eu mato eles!

**Tayra**: Entendido n.n

**Voz**: KYA!!!! AONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM??

**Holly e Tayra**: E ai, Yuna? u.u

Uma menina baixinha de cabelos ruivos, lisos chegando até os ombros e de olhos cor de chocolate, apareceu, furiosa.

**Yuna**: DEMORARAM DEMAIS, ORA BOLAS!!

**Tayra**: Primeiro, oi pra você também, segundo, a Holly estava dando seu sermão de sempre no Kyoke e no Sakai.

**Yuna**: A sim n.n que bom... –sorrindo meiga.

**P. Holly e Tayra**: Essa menina é tão volúvel...

**Yuna**: Anda...vamos entrar...antes que o professor chegue o/

**Holly**: Tá certo, baixinha, o que você andou bebendo, ou cheirando ou fumando? o.õ

**Yuna**: Eu? Nada oras u.u

**Tayra**: Esquece Holly...a Yuna é doida ao cubo u.u

**Yuna**: Eu?? Eu sou normal Tayra-chan T-T

**Tayra**: Super ¬¬

**Holly**: E eu sou o papa ¬¬

**Yuna**: Há! O que você fez com a verdadeira Holly? Ò.ó

**Holly(soca Yuna)**: Mas, deixando essa biruta de lado, bora sair depois?

**Tayra**: Hum...tenho que ver...

**Holly**: Ué...ver por que?

**Tayra**: Vou trabalhar no Café do parque n.n eu, Kyoke e Sakai.

Os olhos de Holly emitiram um brilho maligno.

**Holly**: VOCÊ SÓ VAI SE EU FOR TAMBÉM!! NUNCA TE DEIXAREI COM AQUELES DOIS PANACAS!!!

**Tayra**: H-Holly...

**Holly**: Aposto que vão se aproveitar de você, mas eu não os culpo...uma menina linda como você...ahhh...aqueles dois!!

**Tayra**: Holly?

**Holly: **Mas eles que tentem tocar em você, eu arranco a pele deles fora e...

**Tayra**: HOLLY!

**Holly**: Hã? o.o ah...oi Tayra-chan? n.n

**Tayra**: Não...não é nada...deixa... -.-""

**Holly**: Então tá...-vê Yuna no chão – Yuna!! Levanta daí!! Tá achando que é pano de chão??

**P. Tayra**: Será que eu tenho algum amigo normal?

* * *

No segundo ano. Na sala de Sakai.

O rapaz estava assentado na cadeira e observava o teto, entediado. Foi quando alguém pulou em cima dele, o fazendo cair com tudo no chão.

**Sakai**: Bom dia Karina...

**Karina**: Bom dia, Sakai!!! –ela sorri, se levantando. Tinha cabelos cor de caramelo que chagavam na cintura, olhos cor de mel e um corpo de menina, era magrela e baixinha.

**Sakai**: Você podia ter me abraçado mais fraco...quase que quebro minhas costelas.

**Karina**: Deixa de frescura homem!

**Sakai**: Mas é sério...precisa maneirar...esqueceu que você faz esgrima? Oo

**Karina**: Aé...eu sempre esqueço...hehe –ela coça a cabeça sem graça.

**Sakai**: Você e sua memória de três segundos ¬¬

**Karina**: Não esqueço tudo assim...

**Sakai**: Karina... ¬¬

**Karina**: Tá...tá bom...eu tenho uma memória desprezível T-T

**Sakai**: Ao menos você tem noção disso n.n

**Karina**: E como não teria se você me lembra disso sempre? ç.ç

**Sakai**: Eu sou obrigado a te lembrar porque você sempre esquece...devo supor que não trouxe o CD que te pedi?

**Karina**: Que CD? o.o

**Sakai**: Guitar Hero III ¬¬

**Karina**: Era pra trazer? OO

**Sakai**: Não...

**Karina**: Que bom n.n

**Sakai(acerta um pedala na menina)**: É claro que era ¬¬

**Karina**: Mas você disse que não! OO

**Sakai**: Karina...eu fui irônico ¬¬

**Karina**: Como queria que eu soubesse? OO

**Sakai**: Esquece...ironia e sarcasmo não são pra você ¬¬

**Karina**: Tem razão n.n

O rapaz revira os olhos e assenta-se novamente, e Karina a sua frente, conversando animadamente com ele.

* * *

No outro segundo ano. Kyoke praticamente, dormia em cima do livro de biologia.

**Menino**: Ô Kyoke...que pagina que é?

**Kyoke**: Zzzzzz...

**Menino**: Kyoke ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Zzzzz... –ronrona.

**Menino**: Kyoke OO

**Kyoke(abrindo os olhos)**: Oiii?

**Menino**: Cara...você tava ronronando OO

**Kyoke**: Tava? OO

**Menino**: Tava OO

**Kyoke**: Hehe...- sem graça – Mas por que você tá me chamando Hideaki?

**Hideaki**: Nossa...já até esqueci OO

**Kyoke**: Me acordou a toa ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Gomen...mas quando te vi ronronando até esqueci...que isso? Virou gato agora?

**Kyoke**: Você deve é tá ouvindo coisas –ele desvia o olhar, sem graça.

**Hideaki**: ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Até parece que eu iria ronronar ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Ué...vindo de você eu nem duvido.

**Kyoke**: Obrigado ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Disponha u.u

Do nada, a porta da sala se abre, e Sakai aparece e segurava sua mochila.

**Sakai**: Ah...professor...eu poderia falar com o Kyoke?

**Professor**: Claro, Sakai.

Kyoke se levantou da cadeira e foi até a porta.

**Kyoke**: O que foi?

**Sakai(sussurra)**: Yue sentiu a presença de um predador no centro...

**Kyoke**: Diz que tá brincando.

**Sakai**: Bem que queria mesmo. Anda, temos que ir. Mas primeiro, chamar a Tayra.

**Kyoke**: Tá... –ele coloca a cabeça pra dentro da sala – Professor...terei que resolver umas coisas e voltarei depois.

**Professor**: Está certo Kyoke...- sem nem dar muita bola.

Rapidamente, os dois correram até o segundo andar, até a sala da oitava série. Bateram na porta e pediram para chamar Tayra. A amiga, logo apareceu.

**Tayra**: O que houve?

**Sakai**: Predador...no centro...

**Tayra**: Sério???

**Kyoke**: Sim! Anda!

**Tayra**: Haiii!!

Eles saíram correndo que nem bala pra fora do colégio, Yue dentro da mochila de Sakai.

Chegaram, quase mortos de cansaço.

**Kayuki**: Nossa...chegou bem rápido...só pra me ver gatinha?

**Tayra**: Vai sonhando ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Cadê o predador?

**Kayuki**: Já olhou atrás de você?

**Kyoke**: Não... –ele se vira – AHHHHHHHHH!!! –e consegue se abaixar na hora. Antes que uma lança, ou braço, ou qualquer parte do corpo do predador o acertasse na cabeça.

**Sakai**: Essa passou perto.

**Kyoke(assentado no chão, de olhos arregalados)**: Perto...demais...

**Tayra**: Vamos nos transformar! Mew Mew Tayra, Metamorfose!

**Kyoke**: Mew Mew Kyoke Metamorfose!

**Sakai**: Mew Mew Sakai Metamorfose!

Eles se transformaram e Sakai jogou sua mochila no chão, enquanto Yue observava tudo com atenção.

**Kayuki**: Minha gatinha é mesmo muito linda. –sorrindo.

**Tayra**: Vai catar coquinhos, sua mula!

**Kayuki**: Se você for junto...

**Tayra**: Nem morta!

Mas dessa vez, o ciniclon não estava sozinho.

**Sakai**: Você não é o Taruto? –encara.

**Taruto**: Como sabe?

**Sakai**: A Purin já falou de você u.u

**Kyoke**: Podemos parar de bater papo e lutar?? Antes que essa coisa arranque meu olho fora? –desviando dos ataques do predador. Ele tinha quatro braços, e na ponta, em vez de uma mão, tinha lanças, parecia um humano, mas modificado e com a pele verde e a boca cheia de dentes bem afiados.

**Tayra**: A sim...mas...que coisa é essa?

**Kayuki**: Essa coisa é um predador.

**Tayra**: Juraaa???? –irônica – Jamais eu poderia chegar nessa conclusão!!

**Kayuki(abraça Tayra)**: Que bom que pude ajudá-la, minha gatinha favorita.

**Tayra(roxa de raiva)**: Me solta, seu ciniclon tarado!!!

Depois de muito espernear ela se soltou dele, e o encarou assassina.

**Tayra**: Leque!

**Kayuki**: Vai querer me enfrentar, gatinha? Hum...não aconselhável.

**Tayra**: Você só fala. Se é tão bom assim por que não me mostra?

**Kayuki**: Tudo bem, você quem pediu. –ele pega, da bainha que tinha na sua cintura, uma espada, que parecia estar suja de sangue, era muito sinistra.

**Tayra**: Eu devia era ter ficado quieta ¬¬

**Kayuki**: Espada Negra! –ele parte pra cima dela, mas a menina foi mais rápida e conseguiu desviar. –Ora essa...é pega-pega...então tá? –sorriso de canto.

**Tayra**: Que tal...asas pra que te querooo!! –ela bate as asas rapidamente, tentando fugir dele, mas o ciniclon também era muito rápido, e graças ao teletransporte, conseguiu alcançá-la. –Maldição! –desviando da espada.

**Kayuki**: Tenho que admitir que você é muito rápida gatinha, mas será que é o bastante?

**Tayra**: Óbvio! –mas eis que ela se descuida. Resultado? A lamina da espada fica encravada na sua perna direita e ela começa a berrar de dor. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

**Kayuki**: Viu o que acontece quando me provocam? –gélido.

**Kyoke e Sakai**: TAYRA!!!

**Taruto**: Vocês ficam quietos! Predador! Ataque!

**Sakai**: Mas que droga! -desviando dos ataques.

**Kyoke**: Agüenta firme, Tayra!

**Kayuki**: Desista agora, vai ser melhor.

**Tayra**: Nunca... –ela riu, nervosa – Pode ser que eu só atrapalhe as lutas e nunca faça nada certo...mas não é por isso que eu vou desistir. Eu prezo muito pela vida dos meus amigos!

**Kayuki**: Só um idiota luta quando não a possibilidades de vencer, isso não tem nada a ver com coragem. -frio.

Tayra o observou. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. Cara! Ela só atrapalhava mesmo! Se não fosse por Kyoke e Sakai ela teria morrido na primeira luta.

**Kyoke**: TAYRA!! NÃO LEVE AS PALAVRAS DELE A SÉRIO!!

**Sakai**: SE VOCÊ OUSAR DESISTIR EU JURO QUE QUEBRO UMA VASSOURA NA SUA CABEÇA PRA VOCÊ FICAR ESPERTA!

**Tayra**: Mas eu só atrapalho...nunca faço nada direito. Se não fosse por vocês eu já estaria morta.

**Kyoke**: E se não fosse por você não estaríamos lutando.

**Sakai**: Você vai dar ouvidos a esse cara?

**Tayra**: ...vocês tem razão. Eu não vou desistir!

**P. Kayuki**: Droga!

De uma vez, Tayra retira a lamina da espada de sua perna, que sangrava muito.

**Tayra**: Eu não vou deixar vocês ganharem. Não mesmo. –séria – TEMPESTADE NEGRA!!

O ataque acertou o ciniclon em cheio. Kayuki ficou cheio de ferimentos, alguns profundos e alguns leves, mas que ainda sangravam.

**Tayra**: Não tente mudar o indomável...e nem mudar o teimoso. Você não vai conseguir me mudar. Desista. –gélida, mas com um sorriso de canto estampado no canto dos lábios.

**Kayuki**: Você vai ver, gatinha. Espere e verá.

**Sakai**: Muito bom, Tayra! –segurando o braço, aonde podia se ver sangue escorrendo.

**Kyoke**: Agora...dá pra ajudar aqui? –secando o sangue da boca.

**Tayra**: Claro! Vamos nessa! Tempestade Negra!

**Kyoke**: Garras Negras!

**Sakai**: Espada de Gelo!!

Os ataques acertaram o predador, que acabou sendo destruído.

**Taruto**: Tiveram é sorte.

**Kyoke**: Na verdade, baixinho, o trabalho em equipe sempre vence! –sorrindo, fazendo Tayra sorrir também.

**Kayuki**: Nós voltaremos... –ele e Taruto desaparecem.

* * *

Na outra dimensão, Kayuki socava a mesa com ódio.

**Kayuki**: Malditos pirralhos!

**Taruto**: Você se estressa muito fácil.

O moreno fuzilou o outro com um olhar assassino.

**Kayuki**: Já estão me tirando do sério...principalmente aquela pirralha.

**Taruto**: Ué...quem é que vive chamando ela de "minha gatinha" e coisas do gênero?

**Kayuki**: Eu não gosto dela...só queria seduzi-la...porque é bonita, mais nada.

**Voz**: Isso só me faz ver o quão desprezível você é.

Taruto e Kayuki se viraram, era outro ciniclon. Tinha um semblante gelado e olhos calculistas e muito cruéis. Tinha olhos escuros e cor de sangue, o cabelo prateado brilhava, era muito branco, e tinha caninos afiados, poderia parecer um assassino e até mesmo ser um, mas ele nunca admitia brincadeiras de mal gosto. Mesmo que essa brincadeira ajude a derrotar seus inimigos. Gostava de ganhar, mas se fosse pra ganhar jogando sujo ele preferia sentir o gosto amargo da derrota.

**Kayuki**: Isso apenas nos difere...

**Ciniclon**: Apenas isso...?

**Kayuki**: Parece que sim...Kabuki.

**Kabuki**: Acho que não...- ele se aproxima dos dois. – Está perdendo a paciência tão facilmente...isso também nos difere.

**Kayuki**: Você também ficaria irritado com aqueles pivetes!

**Kabuki**: Você é muito devagar...eu tenho observado suas lutas. Eles não me parecem muito fortes.

**Kayuki**: Aparentar e ser são coisas totalmente diferentes. –gélido.

**Kabuki**: Disso eu sei muito bem. Mas...você está ficando fraco, sentindo sentimentos por aquela pirralha.

**Kayuki**: Você ouviu o que eu disse...eu só queria seduzi-la porque é bonita, e não porque gosto dela.

**Kabuki**: Será mesmo?

**Kayuki**: Óbvio. –ele encarou o outro. Kabuki observou os olhos do companheiro. Ele estava certo. Não havia nenhum sentimento ali. Ele só queria brincar com os sentimentos dela.

**Kabuki**: Parece que está dizendo a verdade...mas se ela descobrir...irá te matar.

**Kayuki**: Ela jamais conseguiria.

**Taruto**: Acha mesmo? Depois do que ela nos mostrou hoje, acho que pode muito bem te derrotar.

**Kayuki**: Calado! Eu não sou fraco! Posso muito bem vencê-la!

**Kabuki**: E por que demora tanto nisso?

**Kayuki**: Qual é a diversão de matá-los rapidamente? Eu quero fazê-los sofrer. Ver aquela pirralha sofrer e se arrastando aos meus pés.

**Kabuki**: Então boa sorte... –ele se afasta e some na escuridão.

Já estava na hora de se preparar. Queria vencer logo aquela maldita guerra, e o faria de uma vez.

* * *

Tayra, Kyoke e Sakai sequer voltaram pra escola. Tayra ligou para as meninas e pediu que elas pegassem seu material, Kyoke fez o mesmo e em seguida foram para o Café, já que Sakai já estava com suas coisas.

Ao chegarem, viram em cima da mesa três caixas.

**Kyoke**: Presentes? –olhos brilhando

**Sakai(acerta um pedala em Kyoke)**: Calado ¬¬

**Tayra**: Paiiii!! O que são essas caixas??

**Ryou**: São os uniformes de vocês n.n

**Tayra**: Weeee!! –pega a caixa branca e corre até o vestiário.

**Sakai**: Ai que mico ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Legal!! –correndo até o vestiário.

**Sakai**: Já que não tem jeito mesmo... –pegando a caixa e indo calmamente se trocar.

Tempos depois...

Tayra usava um uniforme totalmente branco, igual ao das gatinhas antigas e sorria, se observando, animada. Já Kyoke usava um preto igual ao antigo uniforme do Keiichiro e Sakai um cinza.

**Tayra**: Legal!

**Yue(aparecendo de dentro da mochila de Sakai)**: Tayra-chan bonita! Muito bonita!

**Tayra**: Arigatou Yue! –pegando o coelho no colo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

**Yue**: Yue é sincero...

**Kyoke**: Eu diria pervertido ¬¬

**Sakai**: Ciúmes de um coelho? –sorrindo de canto.

**Kyoke(vermelho)**: Até parece ¬¬

**Tayra**: Não fica assim Kyoke-kun! –ela o abraça, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

**Kyoke**: A-Arigatou Tayra –mais vermelho ainda.

**Sakai**: Oo

**Tayra**: Também te dou um Sakai-kun! –pulando em cima dele e o beijando na bochecha.

**Sakai**: Ahh...valeu –vermelho.

**Ryou**: Depois vocês namoram...

**Tayra**: PAI!!! –muito vermelha.

**Ryou**: Agora trabalhem...- ignorando a filha.

Ryou entrou na cozinha e encontrou Keiichiro fazendo um bolo.

**Keiichiro**: E como ficaram os uniformes?

**Ryou**: Ficaram ótimos.

**Keiichiro**: Ué –observando a expressão divertida no rosto do companheiro – Que cara é essa?

**Ryou**: Kyoke e Sakai estão caidinhos pela Tayra.

**Keiichiro**: Tem certeza? Oo

**Ryou**: Tenho. Sakai até tenta disfarçar, mas não consegue, mas Kyoke deixa isso óbvio.

**Keiichiro**: Será que ela já percebeu?

**Ryou**: Ela é meio distraída, mas talvez já tenha percebido.

**Keiichiro**: Acha que isso vai causar problemas?

**Ryou**: Provavelmente sim...depende de quem ela escolher...se é que ela vai escolher um deles. Tayra é ótima em disfarçar o que sente. Talvez goste deles somente como irmãos.

**Keiichiro**: Mas ela fica vermelha quando você fala que eles são namorados.

**Ryou**: Isso é vergonha...ela é tímida...pode não parecer, mais é.

**Keiichiro**: A única coisa de que eu tenho medo é que isso acabe com a equipe...Kyoke e Sakai não vão aceitar perder Tayra por outro.

**Ryou**: Isso também me preocupa...mas depende dela. Temos que ver para saber.

**Keiichiro**: É...então vamos esperar...e ver no que isso vai dar.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Primeiro...FELIZ NATAL \O/**

**agora...reviews o/**

**Eleonora Mishen:** Ah...sério mesmo? o.o  
Ela tá boa? o.o  
Valeuu!!! n.n  
Acho que vc vai ter muitos casais pra brincar hehe

**Prisma159:** Bem...no início eu iria fazer só homens mesmo...já que pra mim que sou homem, é bem mais fácil de escrever os pensamentos, mas como eu não consigo escrever fics direito, pedi a Haru pra me ajudar, mas ela só concordou(pilantra ¬¬) se ela pudesse colocar uma menina no meio, dai nasceu a Tayra.  
Por causa da minha lerdeza e preguiça, talvez os caps demorem um pouquinho, mas pretendo fazê-los bem feitos n.n

**Ana-Ookami-Chan:** ahhhh...a Haru e Ky me falaram de você sim...bem-vinda ao grupo...também sou um dos amantes delas u.u tá...eu e mais uma penca de gente ¬¬  
ah...pode deixar que eu vou ler suas fics sim...e ate estranhei quando fui ler e não tinha nenhuma Oo  
O que aconteceu? Você as deletou?

Fabinho Uchiha 


	3. Chapter 3

**Betada por Chibi-Haru-chan17**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte.

Tayra, por um milagre, acordou cedo. Tomou banho e colocou seu uniforme, descendo para tomar café em seguida.

**Ryou**: Bom dia, filha.

**Tayra**: Bom dia!!

**Minto**: Não parece muito animada, o que foi?

**Tayra**: Teatro de Inverno...

**Ryou**: Ué...você sempre gosta do teatro de inverno...por que essa cara?

**Tayra**: Eu não queria participar esse ano...mas, sou do grupo de teatro...então...

**Minto**: Kyoke e Sakai também fazem parte deste grupo, não é?

**Tayra**: É...isso porque eu os obriguei a entrar n.n

**Ryou**: E eles realmente foram.

**Tayra**: Claro...eles não conseguem dizer não pra mim.

**Minto**: Vejo que minha filha tem poder sobre os homens.

**Ryou**: É verdade...boa sorte com a peça filha, vai precisar.

**Tayra**: Obrigada! –ela se levanta e sai de casa, encontrando Sakai e Kyoke.

**Kyoke**: Vai chover hoje, Tayra não está atrasada.

**Tayra**: Engraçadinho ¬¬

**Sakai**: Mas que milagre é esse você acordando cedo?

**Tayra**: Teatro de Inverno

**Kyoke**: Jááá?? –desanimado.

**Tayra**: Já...no final deste mês...infelizmente.

**Sakai**: E como sempre, teremos que participar...estou certo?

**Tayra**: Como sempre, também.

Dessa vez, foram andando mesmo. E ainda chegaram cedo na escola. Mas em vez de subirem para as salas resolveram ficar no pátio conversando mesmo.

**Kyoke**: Que peça vai ser essa ano?

**Tayra**: Vai saber... –deitando na grama.

**Sakai**: Com certeza algo muito chato e sem graça...

**Kyoke**: Será?

**Tayra**: Sempre é...dessa vez não vai ser diferente...

Ficaram deitados na grama, um de cada lado de Tayra. Kyoke não parava de olhar para a mão da jovem estendida na grama. Tinha uma vontade louca se segura-la. Aos poucos, aproximou sua mão a dela e a segurou. A loira se assustou e corou furiosamente com o toque, mas não o soltou.

Sakai, ao perceber, desviou o olhar. Tinha muito ciúmes dos dois. E...quem ele queria enganar? Também estava caidinho pela amiga. num movimento rápido, segurou a outra mão dela, corando. A menina sorriu, vermelha e deixou.

Depois de um tempo, o sinal bateu, indicando que já era hora deles se levantarem e irem logo para a salas.

**Tayra**: Boa aula pra vocês!!! –ela se soltou e correu animada até o segundo andar, enquanto os dois amigos a observavam, meio tristes.

Sakai pegou suas coisas e já ia andando quando...

**Kyoke**: Sakai!

**Sakai**: Que? –sem se virar.

**Kyoke**: Eu não vou perder a Tayra pra você.

**Sakai**: E eu muito menos. –terminou, e foi andando em direção a sua sala.

**P. Kyoke**: Eu amo a Tayra...não vou deixar você tirá-la de mim...não mesmo.

* * *

Na oitava série.

**Holly**: E a Tayraa!!

**Tayra**: E ai, Holly! Ué...cadê a Yuna?

**Holly**: Copiando dever de matemática u.u

**Tayra**: Como sempre... –revirando os olhos.

**Holly**: Tô te achando meio frouxa...o que foi?

**Tayra**: Ah? Que isso Holly!! Eu tô bem!! –ela sorri, forçada.

**Holly**: Iii...que sorriso forçado horrível, mulher u.u

**Tayra**: É...eu tentei –dando de ombros.

**Holly**: O que aconteceu?

**Tayra**: Eles gostam de mim. –cabisbaixa.

**Holly**: Kyoke e Sakai?

**Tayra**: Como sabe??? –surpresa.

**Holly**: Por que acha que eu vivia dizendo aquelas coisas? oO

**Tayra**: Sei lá...vindo de você...

**Holly**: Eu sabia desde o início que isso iria acontecer. Eles são homens...e por mais que vocês se conheçam desde pequenos...alguma hora, a amizade iria virar amor.

**Tayra**: E o que eu faço???

**Holly**: Você os ama?

**Tayra**: Bem...

**Holly**: Sim ou não?

**Tayra**: Não do jeito que eles me amam.

**Holly: **Então terá que dizer isso a eles.

**Tayra**: Mas Holly...Eu não quero ver eles sofrerem...por mim! E se isso prejudicar nossa amizade??

**Holly**: Entenda uma coisa, Tayra, quando virou amor...já não é mais amizade...eles querem ter você...e um não vai aceitar perder você para outro.

**Tayra**: Ahhhh!! Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo???? –puxando os cabelos.

**Holly**: Pare de puxar os cabelos como se a dor da calvice resolvesse os problemas u.u

**Tayra**: Eu tô num mato sem cachorro!!

**Holly**: Fica fria, se ficar assim vai piorar as coisas u.u

**Tayra**: Ok, ok, vou tentar me acalmar. –respirando fundo.

**Holly**: Isso ai menina!

As duas entram na sala e vão até Yuna, que se descabelava tentando terminar de copiar o dever.

* * *

Na sala de Kyoke, o rapaz observava o teto, sem sequer prestar atenção nas palavras de Hideaki.

**Hideaki(acerta um pedala no amigo)**: Pô Kyoke, cê prestou atenção em alguma palavra que eu disse??

**Kyoke**: Aiii!! –com as mãos na cabeça – É claro que prestei!

**Hideaki**: Aé? E o que eu disse?

**Kyoke**: Que...que...que...bem...er...

**Hideaki**: Cala a boca caramba ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Ahhh foi mal cara! Mas hoje eu tô mal.

**Hideaki**: Que que pega?

**Kyoke**: Eu...eu tô apaixonado...

**Hideaki: **Pela sua amiguinha loirinha não é?

**Kyoke**: Como sabe? –surpreso.

**Hideaki**: Tá mais do que na cara ¬¬

**Kyoke**: O problema é que...

**Hideaki**: Que o Sakai também tá caidinho por ela...isso também tá na cara u.u

**Kyoke**: Nossa...me sinto um lesado. Todo mundo do mundo sabe e eu só fiquei sabendo tem um dia! –indignado.

**Hideaki**: Você é devagar oras ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Obrigado pelas palavras de carinho, vou sempre me lembrar disso nos momentos de dor e angustia ¬¬ (isso te lembra alguém Haru? Hoho)

**Hideaki**: Mas você é muito dramático. Por isso está no clube de teatro ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Eu fui arrastado pra lá, é diferente ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Deixa eu ver...foi a loirinha quem te arrastou?

**Kyoke**: Como sabe? ó.ò

**Hideaki**: Tenho um quinto sentido sabe?

**Kyoke**: Todos temos sua mula ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Aé? –surpreso.

**Kyoke**: É ¬¬

**Hideaki**: Mas isso não vem ao caso n.n

**Kyoke**: Deixa pra lá Hideaki, presta atenção na aula que vai ser mais construtivo pra você ¬¬

* * *

Na sala de Sakai, o rapaz sequer sonhava em prestar atenção, estava fazendo uns rabiscos no caderno. Atoa mesmo. E até que seus rabiscos eram bonitinhos.

Karina, que estava na sua frente, se virou pra ele, e ao ver os rabiscos, lhe tomou o caderno.

**Sakai**: KARINA!!

A sala inteira encarou o rapaz.

**Professor**: Posso ajudá-lo senhor Fujiwara?

**Sakai**: Ahh...não...não, obrigado. –ele assenta-se em silêncio, enquanto Karina tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. E o sorriso aumentou ao ver o amigo murmurar um "eu te mato".

A jovem pegou o pequeno desenho e observou com interesse. Era, meio...fofo. E ela o entendeu na hora.

**Karina(se virando para Sakai)**: Então quer dizer que meu amigo, cubo-de-gelo, está apaixonado?

**Sakai**: Karina...não vem me amolar.

**Karina**: Ahh Sakai-kun você sabe que eu amo te deixar sem graça.

**Sakai**: Mas não precisa exagerar não é?

**Karina**: Você quem berrou no meio da sala, não eu u.u

**Sakai**: Engraçadinha ¬¬"

**Karina**: Sakai-kun...

**Sakai**: Que?

**Karina**: Finalmente admitiu que está apaixonado pela Shirogane!

**Sakai**: Como assim "finalmente admitiu"? Como você sabia?

**Karina**: Tava mais do que na cara... –ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

**Sakai**: Se você que é a distração em pessoa percebeu...então... –ele abaixa a cabeça, desolado – Ela também já percebeu...

**Karina**: Aproveita e fala com ela.

**Sakai**: Pra levar um toco inesquecível?

**Karina**: Você não sabe o que ela sente...

**Sakai**: Sei que ela me vê como um irmão mais velho e nada mais.

**Karina**: Tem certeza?

**Sakai**: Absoluta...mas eu a amo demais.

**P. Karina**: É...acho que posso desistir de te conquistar então Sakai...vou falhar mesmo. Não quero perder sua amizade...nunca.

* * *

Depois da aula, os três amigos se encontraram para irem até o clube de teatro.

**Voz**: E ai gente??

**Sakai**: E ai Yuuki?

**Yuuki**: Que bom que vieram –ela sorri. Ela e Karina eram praticamente clones, só que Yuuki tinha cabelos curtos, que chegavam até os ombros, se não fosse por isso, ninguém saberia dizer quem era quem.

**Kyoke**: Qual peça que vamos fazer esse ano?

**Yuuki**: Ahhh ninguém conhece...eu quem escrevi –olhos brilhando.

**Tayra**: Iii...já vi que vai ser a maior doidera.

**Yuuki**: Que isso! Eu caprichei bastante!

**Tayra**: Por isso mesmo OO

**Yuuki**: Deixem de ser ariscos que andem logo, tirem os papéis!

Ela puxou os três até o saquinho branco aonde tinha pequenos pedaços de papel com os nomes dos personagens da peça e o que faziam.

Cada um enfiou o braço e tirou, abrindo-os e lendo.

Kyoke estava paralisado olhando para o pequeno pedaço de papel em sua mão. Que estava escrito claramente o seu papel na peça.

**Yuuki**: Que cara é essa Kyoke?

**Kyoke**: Meu...Deus... –horrorizado.

**Tayra**: Calma Kyoke...não deve ter sido tão ruim...

**Sakai**: É...não precisa fazer esse drama todo.

**Kyoke**: Isso é porque você não sabe o que eu tirei.

**Sakai**: Então fala ai, oras.

**Kyoke**: Não! Vocês vão rir de mim.

**Tayra**: Kyoke...você tá exagerando.

**Kyoke**: Não tô nada!

**Sakai**: Aposto que tá...

**Kyoke**: Ahhh não me amolem, caramba!

Eles saíram da escola e foram em direção ao café, Kyoke teve que aturar no caminho um Sakai e uma Tayra falando na cabeça dele, curiosos com o seu papel.

**Kyoke**: Tá! Se eu falar quem eu vou ser, vocês calam a boca?! –entrando no café, com os dois no encalço.

**Tayra e Sakai**: Calamos...

**Kyoke**: Tá...-ele respira fundo – Eu sou a princesa ¬¬

**Tayra**: OO

**Sakai**: Nossa...nem eu podia ter imaginado um papel melhor.

**Kyoke**: Engraçadinho ¬¬

**Tayra**: S-Sério que você é a princesa? –sem acreditar no que ouvia.

**Kyoke**: Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? –cabisbaixo.

**Tayra**: E-Eu sou o príncipe...

**Sakai e Kyoke**: OO

**Sakai**: Tá brincando né?

**Kyoke**: Sério????

**Tayra**: É...eu sou o príncipe...não vai ser legal? –sorrindo.

**Kyoke**: Vai ser demais!! Mas...Sakai...com que papel você saiu?

**Sakai**: Com a bruxa malvada... –isolado num canto.

**Kyoke e Tayra**: Nossa...nem eu poderia ter pensado num papel melhor ¬¬

**Sakai**: Puxa...valeu pelo coral ¬¬

**Kyoke e Tayra**: Disponha u.u

**Ryou**: Sobre o que estão falando?

**Tayra**: Sobre a peça...o Kyoke é a princesa, e o Sakai a bruxa malvada.

**Ryou**: Tá falando sério??

**Tayra**: Estou...por que?

**Sakai**: Lá vem ¬¬

Ryou teve um acesso de riso, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de tanto chorar de rir.

**Tayra**: Ok pai...pode parar de rir agora Oo

**Sakai**: Ryou...você tá rindo demais u.u

**Kyoke**: Tá até chorando OO

**Ryou**: Mas essa é ótima, não perco essa peça por nada! Mas...e você Tayra...quem é na peça?

**Tayra**: O príncipe x.x

**Ryou**: E que peça é essa?

**Sakai**: Ainda não sabemos direito...a Yuuki quem escreveu.

**Ryou**: Não perco esse teatro por nada n.n

**Tayra, Sakai e Kyoke**: ¬¬

**Ryou**: Agora...ao trabalho!

**Kyoke**: Tá legal.

Cada um pega seu uniforme e se trocam no vestiário. Tayra foi atender as mesas, juntamente com Kyoke e Sakai ficou na cozinha, juntamente com Keiichiro, arrumando os pratos.

Mas o rapaz não parava um segundo sequer de olhar pela janelinha o que estava acontecendo lá fora, não desgrudava os olhares de Tayra um segundo sequer, e ainda vigiava Kyoke...e Keiichiro, percebeu.

**Keiichiro**: Sakai...não vai adiantar nada você ficar vigiando ela desse jeito.

**Sakai**: Mas...Keiichiro...você já...ficou...ah...digamos, perdidamente apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga?

**Keiichiro**: Hum... –pensando – Não pela minha melhor amiga, mas já fiquei perdidamente apaixonado sim. E você a conhece.

**Sakai**: Conheço? –estranhando.

**Keiichiro**: Eu era louco pela sua mãe. –ele sorriu

**Sakai**: T-Tá falando sério?? OO

**Keiichiro**: Claro...sei muito bem como se sente...mas saiba...talvez a Tayra não escolha nenhum de vocês...ela pode considerá-los mais como irmãos.

**Sakai**: Também a considerava uma irmã...mas os sentimentos mudam...os dela também podem mudar não é? –esperançoso.

**Keiichiro**: Nem sempre...talvez ela sempre os veja apenas como irmãos...

**Sakai**: Não...eu espero realmente que não.

**Keiichiro**: Sabe Sakai...eu acho que...vocês deveriam conversar com ela...em vez de ficarem tentando disputá-la como se fosse um prêmio...porque ela não vai gostar nada disso...principalmente de ver que os dois melhores amigos dela estão tentando se matar...justamente...por ela.

**Sakai**: É...tem razão...mas o pior é que...eu não quero perder a amizade dela...tenho medo de me declarar e ela nunca mais me olhar com os mesmos olhos...e se afastar de mim...não quero isso.

**Keiichiro**: Você devia saber que...quando a amizade virou amor...não há mais amizade...ao menos...não do jeito que era antes...

**Sakai**: Pois é... –ele olha de relance para a loira, que sorria alegremente atendendo um cliente. – Vou perdê-la não é? –ele torna a encarar Keiichiro, os olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas.

**Keiichiro**: Quer que eu seja franco?

**Sakai**: Quero... –ele abaixa a cabeça, tristemente.

**Keiichiro**: Vai...os dois vão u.u

O rapaz encarou o mais velho um tanto surpreso. Mas no fundo, ainda ficou um pouco feliz, pois ai não a veria abraçar Kyoke, andar de mãos dadas com Kyoke...beijar Kyoke...não teria que passar por essa tortura...ao menos...não vendo seu melhor amigo com a menina que ele mais amava.

**Sakai**: Como sabe?

**Keiichiro**: Conheço a Tayra...melhor do que vocês.

**Sakai**: Kyoke vai sofrer muito... –cabisbaixo.

**Keiichiro**: E você não?

O rapaz tornou a encará-lo.

**Sakai**: Mais ainda.

Keiichiro sorriu tristemente e voltou a arrumar os bolos. Sakai ficou apoiado no balcão, algumas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, mas ele logo as secou e voltou ao trabalho, mas por pouco tempo...Yue logo apareceu.

**Yue**: Predador! Predador!

**Sakai**: Ahh qual é?! Agora?

**Yue**: Sim, sim...três aliens.

**Sakai**: Três? Mas não eram dois?

**Yue**: Um novo.

**Sakai**: Mas que droga! –ele jogou o pano de prato que segurava em cima da mesa e foi até Kyoke, o puxando pelo braço.

**Kyoke**: O que foi??

**Sakai**: Predador.

**Kyoke**: Agora?? –cansado.

**Sakai**: Infelizmente! Anda...chama a Tayra.

**Kyoke**: Tá! –ele concordou com a cabeça, e foi até a loira que ia em direção a cozinha.

**Tayra**: O que foi Kyoke? Que cara é essa?

**Kyoke**: Yue sentiu a presença de novos predadores...temos que ir.

**Tayra**: Malditos ciniclons que não se cansam de apanhar! –aborrecida – Vamos logo! –ela puxou Kyoke e foram até a cozinha.

**Ryou**: Predador?

**Tayra**: Pois é...infelizmente! Mew Mew Tayra, Metamorfose!

**Kyoke**: Mew Mew Kyoke, Metamorfose!

**Sakai**: Mew Mew Sakai, Metamorfose!

**Ryou(vendo a filha): **Tayra...que roupa é essa??

**Tayra**: A minha oras.

**Ryou**: Mas...como assim?? –ele olha para Sakai e Kyoke que assobiavam, sem nem ligar. - ¬¬ Vão indo.

**Tayra**: Andem rapazes!! –ela abre a porta dos fundos e bate as asas, enquanto Kyoke e Sakai corriam atrás.

* * *

No parque estavam Taruto, Kayuki e Kabuki. Eles esperavam os mews pacientemente.

**Tayra**: Ahh finalmente chegamos!

**Kayuki**: Ansiosa para a morte, gatinha?

**Tayra**: Pela sua? Sim, muito.

**Kabuki**: Hum... –observando os três – Não acredito que eles são realmente os mews.

**Kayuki**: Pode acreditar.

**Kabuki**: Nem parecem o que eu andei vendo nas suas batalhas.

**Kayuki**: Não amola Kabuki.

**Kyoke: **Algum problema com a gente??

**Kabuki**: Vocês são apenas três fedelhos que não tem noção aonde foram se meter.

**Sakai**: E você é apenas um ciniclon que nos subestima e que logo, logo vai quebrar a cara.

**Kabuki**: É o que veremos fedelho. –ele pega grandes agulhas, que deviam ter no mínimo uns 20 centímetros e as lança em direção a Tayra, que, rapidamente, consegue se esquivar.

**Tayra**: É bom melhorar a pontaria. –zombou.

**Kabuki**: E não é que a fedelha é atrevida?

**Kyoke**: Só um pouco u.u

**Sakai**: ¬¬

**Tayra**: Obrigada Kyoke ¬¬

**Kyoke**: Disponha n.n

Kabuki, sem perder tempo, mandou as agulhas novamente até Tayra, que, como estava distraída, levou-as em cheio. Foi de uma vez. Ela caiu no chão, e não emitiu som algum.

**Kyoke e Sakai**: TAYRA!!!

Eles correram até a amiga que se encontrava com três agulhas perfurando sua cintura. Estava muito pálida...e aquilo deixava os rapazes desesperados.

**Sakai**: Tayra...pelo amor de Deus...isso não é hora pra brincar!!

**Kyoke**: Anda...abre esses olhos!!

Mas a menina não os abriu, sequer se mexia. Sakai cerrou os punhos com raiva...se ela morresse...ele acabava com aquele maldito ciniclon.

**Kabuki**: Uma já foi...faltam dois.

**Kyoke**: Você ai se ver com a gente!!! –sem nem pensar, ele partiu pra cima do ciniclon, mas Kabuki era bem mais ágil, ele conseguiu pegar a espada da bainha e encravá-la no peito do rapaz numa velocidade incrível.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram. A voz não saia. Estava realmente horrorizado...ele era muito mais rápido do que aparentava. Se sobrevivesse...teria problemas em matá-lo.

Devagar, os olhos de Tayra se abriram...mas ela realmente preferia que não o tivesse feito. Ficou mais pálida ainda ao ver uma espada atravessando o tórax do amigo. Seus olhos, que antes eram quentes e inocentes, ganharam um brilho assassino...

Sakai já estava roxo de raiva, mas tinha que se controlar, senão poderia acabar que nem o amigo.

Kabuki jogou Kyoke no chão e encarou o mew lobo, com um olhar maligno.

**Kabuki**: Que tal fazer companhia pra seu amigo?

**Sakai**: Que tal você calar a boca?

O ciniclon cerrou os olhos, nervoso, pegou mais agulhas e as tacou rapidamente, mas...antes que atingissem o mew, Tayra se jogou na frente, se protegendo com os braços.

**Sakai**: T-Tayra...

**Tayra**: Olha aqui seu ciniclon idiota...eu não vou deixar você sequer tocar num fio de cabelo dele...enquanto eu conseguir me mexer eu vou protegê-lo!

**Sakai**: Tayra sua louca!!! Não precisava...

**Tayra**: Não vem com essa Sakai...eu vou te proteger! Custe o que custar!

**Kabuki**: Ahh que gracinha –cínico – O amor jovem é tão bonito...mas pena que não dure!

**Tayra**: Não vamos morrer cérebro de minhoca!

**Kabuki**: Aé? Bem, não sei se você já notou, mas seus braços não vão se mexer...

**Tayra(confusa)**: Hã? –ela tentou mexer os braços, mas eles não obedeciam o comando, estavam paralisados. Seus dedos também não mexiam. – O que é isso??

**Kayuki**: Sabe gatinha, o Kabuki é mestre em acertar...digamos, os pontos certos.

**Tayra**: Isso não é legal...

Kabuki sequer se importou se era uma menina ou não, se era jovem...não estava nem ai. Se aproximou dela rápido como uma bala e a acertou com um chute no rosto, fazendo-a voar longe.

**Tayra**: Aiii!! –ela rolou pelo chão se machucando muito. O sangue de Sakai fervia de ódio. Ele jamais perdoaria Kabuki...jamais!

**Sakai**: Você vai ver... –ele cerrou os punhos e partiu pra cima do ciniclon.

E os dois começaram a lutar. Sakai com socos e chutes rápidos que hora ou outra acertavam o rapaz, mas Kabuki também ia muito bem, ele conseguia ser mais rápido que o lobo e conseguia acertá-lo perigosamente.

Aproveitando que conseguira desviar do soco do mew o chutou no estômago com toda a força. Sakai ficou pálido e sem ar, e acabou por vomitar sangue. Ajoelhou-se no chão, tremulo. Arfava muito.

**Kabuki**: Desista de uma vez...

**Sakai**: Ca-Calado...

**Kabuki**: Hunf...ainda consegue falar...

**P. Kabuki**: Tenho que admitir...esses pivetes tem força.

**Kabuki**: Já está na hora de acabar com isso –ele foi até Kayuki e tomou-lhe a espada, caminhando lentamente até o rapaz. Levantou-lhe o rosto com a lamina e sorriu com escárnio. – Espero que tenha aproveitado bem a vida pirralho.

Ele já ia dar o golpe final no mew quando...

**Voz**: TEMPESTADE NEGRA!!

O ataque acertou Kabuki em cheio. O ciniclon foi mandado longe. Tayra havia conseguido duplicar a força. Não estava pra brincadeiras, e se conseguisse...o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

O ciniclon se levantou e encarou a águia como se ela fosse completamente louca.

**Kabuki**: Como se atreve??

**Tayra**: Me atrevendo. Tá achando o que em?? Que pode simplesmente vir aqui, atacar meus amigos, me fazer ficar sem movimentos nos braços e ainda esperar que eu fique quieta??

**Kabuki**: Sua piveta maldita!!

**Tayra(sorriso de canto)**: Acha mesmo que vou deixar você tocar nele?

**Sakai**: Mas...como?

**Tayra**: Acham mesmo que só preciso de braços pra lutar?

**P. Kabuki**: Realmente...eu a subestimei...ela não é tão fraca assim...terei problemas.

**Kabuki**: Já que quer tanto morrer...realizarei seu desejo.

**Tayra**: Tente a sorte.

O ciniclon cerrou os olhos com raiva. Aquela menina conseguia ser realmente muito irritante. E ela ainda conseguia tirá-lo do sério com suas provocações.

**Kayuki**: Eu disse que eles dariam problemas.

**Kabuki**: Não amola Kayuki ¬¬

**Kayuki**: Bem gatinha...queríamos muito ficar, mas temos que ir... –ele puxa Kabuki sem mais nem menos e some, juntamente com Taruto.

**Sakai**: Que estranho...por que será que foram embora?

**Tayra**: Não sei...mas isso foi ótimo.

**Sakai**: Deixa eu tirar essas agulhas daí.

Tayra negou com a cabeça.

**Tayra**: Eu agüento ficar assim...vamos ajudar o Kyoke.

O amigo concorda com a cabeça e eles vão até o mew desmaiado, já havia até voltado a sua forma humana.

**Tayra**: Yue!! Dá uma ajudinha aqui!! –desesperada.

O coelho correu até eles e se aproximou do ferimento do mew das trevas. Fechou os pequenos olhos e se concentrou. Aos poucos...o ferimento foi se fechando, até se transformar em uma cicatriz ainda profunda. Mas ele havia perdido muito sangue, estava muito pálido e grama aonde estava...em vez de verde...estava rubra.

**Tayra**: Kyoke?

O rapaz abre os olhos lentamente e se depara com os bicolores de Tayra.

**Kyoke**: Eu morri e estou no céu com um anjo? –sem nem pensar no que dizia.

**Tayra**: Ahhh não? –sem graça.

**Sakai**: Mas é um trouxa mesmo! –rindo.

Ao ver o que tinha falado, o ruivo ficou vermelho e sem graça.

**Kyoke(vermelho)**: Ahh eu só estava brincando!!

**Sakai**: Brincando? Aham...sei –irônico.

**Kyoke(mais vermelho ainda)**: SAKAI!!

**Sakai**: Está certo gatinho de estimação...está certo. –segurando o riso.

**Kyoke**: Vira-lata ¬¬

**Sakai**: Pulguento.

**Kyoke**: Comedor de...

**Tayra**: SE SE ATREVEREM A BRIGAR EU ARRANCO O RABO DE VOCÊS!!! Ò.Ó

Cri cri cri...

Os dois encararam a amiga surpresos, mas sequer ousaram abrir a boca e discutir novamente. Preferiram deixar quieto. Já tiveram problemas demais.

**Tayra**: Anda...vamos embora daqui...- cabisbaixa.

**Kyoke**: Por que está triste Tayra?

**Tayra**: Não pude proteger você Kyoke...gomen...

**Kyoke**: Não...eu não pude de proteger Tayra...

**Tayra**: Mas...

**Sakai**: Mas nada...você não pode fazer tudo...sem contar que eu e Kyoke sequer conseguimos te ajudar...e com isso...você está machucada...desculpa...

**Tayra**: Mas...eu queria tanto poder protegê-los...

**Kyoke**: Ei...pra que isso?

**Tayra**: Vocês são os melhores amigos que eu tenho...são muito especiais pra mim...amo vocês demais...

**P. Sakai e Kyoke**: Mas o seu "amar" é diferente do nosso "amar"...

**Sakai**: Nós também te amamos demais baixinha –forçando um sorriso.

**Kyoke**: Pode crer! –sorrindo, mas...o sorriso logo sumiu ao olhar para os braços da amiga. – TAYRA!! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM??

**Tayra**: Hã?? Ah...não foi nada...são apenas agulhas –sorrindo levemente.

**Kyoke**: Deixa eu te ajudar! –ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e, devagar, retirou agulha por agulha...os braços dela já estavam sujos de sangue. Kyoke observou os ferimentos tristemente, eles realmente não sabiam onde haviam se metido e teriam problemas...muitos problemas.

**Tayra**: Ei...

**Kyoke**: Hã? – a encarando.

**Tayra**: Para de me olhar como se eu fosse digna de pena...sorria...afinal, estamos todos bem.

**Sakai**: Graças a Deus... –voltando ao normal juntamente com a loira.

**Tayra**: É...isso que importa.

**Kyoke**: Isso vai ficar com cicatriz... –observando os braços da jovem.

**Tayra**: Acha que eu sou que nem aquelas patys frescas que não suportam uma pequena cicatriz?

**Sakai**: Não sei se vocês pensam o mesmo, mas tenho certeza que...inteiros, não vamos sair dessa.

**Kyoke**: Bem...antes eu não pensava assim, mas agora... –ele encara o próprio peito.

**Tayra**: Mas eu não tô nem ai! –dando de ombros – Estou pouco ligando se vou sair dessa como uma boneca de retalhos...

**Sakai**: Mas e os rapazes...

Tayra negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

**Tayra**: Um cara que só liga para aparências não vale nada...

Sakai e Kyoke a observaram um tanto surpresos, mas, no final, acabaram sorrindo.

**Tayra**: E além do mais...tenho certeza de que depois disso tudo a gente ainda vai dar boas gargalhadas.

**Kyoke**: Ahh isso eu tenho certeza!

**Sakai**: Realmente...

Os três foram andando de volta para o café, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte, tingindo o céu de vermelho.

**Tayra**: Por que será que os ciniclons querem matar os humanos?

**Kyoke**: Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça deles...

**Sakai**: Devem ter seus motivos.

**Tayra**: Será que o papai ou o Keiichiro não sabem?

**Sakai**: Podemos perguntar.

**Kyoke**: Mas...

**Sakai e Tayra**: Mas?

**Kyoke**: Não...não é nada. –sorrindo.

Sakai e Tayra se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Mas Kyoke temia uma coisa. E se o motivo dos ciniclons fosse pendente? E se eles tivessem razão? O que será que os três fariam depois? Será que continuariam lutando ou mudariam de lado? Tinha medo de que isso pudesse acontecer.

**Tayra**: Kyoke...anda mais rápido senão você vai ficar pra trás!

**Kyoke**: Hã? –ele olha pra frente e percebeu que estava distante dos amigos. – Já tô indo! –ele correu até eles. – Desculpe...estava viajando.

**Sakai**: Percebemos...mas vê se abre os olhos ai...senão vai acabar ficando realmente pra trás.

**Tayra**: Já sei. –ela segurou a mão dos dois.; - Assim...vou poder ir puxando vocês hehe.

Sakai e Kyoke sorriram constrangidos, mas deixaram a menina guiá-los. Queriam apenas aproveitar aquele momento calmo, pois sabiam perfeitamente bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam brigas sérias.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Primeiro...Haru...valeu por me ajudar nesse cap...T.T heuheuehueheuh**

**agora...reviews n.n**

**Ana-Ookami-Chan:** Nossa...que chato em? Se isso acontecesse comigo acho que eu não teria paciencia pra postar tudo de novo não x.x  
heuheuheuheh sei como é estar com uma penca de fics...mentira...não sei x.x e espero realmente não saber...(preguiça) xD  
que bom que está gostando da minha fic n.n  
primeira fic longa que estou fazendo então não repare se eu acabar fazer merda aqui x.x

**Ba-Karen-Chan:** Pior que queria mesmo heuheuehuehe umas férias de verão só pra dormir huhu  
Sakai: Puxa...obrigado -isolado  
Tayra: Eu e o Kyoke??? M-Mas...  
Kyoke(desmaia de emoção)  
heuheuheuehuehe que bom que está gostando...estou me esforçando pra fazer essa fic ser decente x.x

**Larii Suou:** Ah...º-º (esconde pra não apanhar)  
Desculpe pela demora...mas esse cap deu dez pags no word x.x e ainda tive que esperar uma lesma betar x.x  
só não me bata com uma bengala onegai x.x

**Shiory e Naru:** Ah...não precisa de pressa não º-º  
mas fico agradecido por ler T.T (chora de emoção)...credo...isso foi gay xDDD  
brincadeira u.u  
Bem...vamos esperar pra ver o que essa minha cabeça vai arrumar para esses tres huhu

obrigado pelas reviews n.n

agradeço


End file.
